Arranged
by jg9022
Summary: [Summary and disclaimer inside]
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Arranged**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. The scenario used may not be an original concept but the exact wording are mine and mine alone.

Summary

Sakura comes home from a mission to find out that her mentor, the Godiame, has betrothed her to one highly-ranked Suna official. Will Sakura except the duties given to her to represent and strengthen the ties in the two villages? Will she be taken with the softer side of her to-be spouse? Only time will tell...

Rated M for lemon (later scenes), profanity, and violence.

To The Readers,

I will have author's notes at the bottom on every chapter. On the rare occasion that I don't, your are free to contact me in any way, shape or form. I might list my e-mail and AIM later on. But for now use sources through Fan Fiction . Net. You are welcome to comment as many times as you want, but please try and reframe from flaming unless you think it something that calls for it (which in most cases it shouldn't).

Sincerely,

Jocelyne

P.S. Enjoy ;)


	2. Chapter 1: A Life Altering Mission

Arranged

Chapter 1: A Life Altering Mission

She could have screamed. She could have cried. She could of broke down the walls in that damned office. She could have fought off every last ANBU operative that came her way. Kami-sama only knew, she would have taken on the Godiame herself. She couldn't have let her life be decided for her like this. Could she?

She did.

No, she didn't fight, scream or cry like she would have all those years ago when she was madly in love with the Uchiha prodigy. Sakura was almost a woman now. She stood tall and strong like the Hokages' faces upon the mountain. She remained composed when given the news.

She was betrothed.

Her life had been _arranged_.

Not an hour after she had gotten home from her last mission searching for the remaining members of the Akatasuki was she notified to meet the Hokage Tsunade in her office. It was of great urgency. And when put like that by her mentor, Sakura knew it was not to be taken lightly. She arrived quickly and efficiently.

But before she walked through that red door everything was the norm.

The classic image of her sensei popped into her head. It was as clear as day. Shizune-san would be begging Tsunade-sama to finish her reports while the Godiame would sip slowly on her warm sake, ignoring the pleas of her eldest apprentice. Usually Sakura would chime in and motivate the drunken Hokage to finish if not one report.

She remembered how she smirked before she walked through that door. But everything was not as it should of been.

Tsunade was clearly sober, with her fingers laced gracefully on her desk and a glance calm yet strained. Shizune sat in a chair in the corner of the office with eyes trained downward and her small pig companion nestled into her. Sakura could nearly taste the tension in the air. The glint of humor from her previous thoughts left her eyes and was replaced by the deciplined stare that was expected of the Godiame's top apprentice. As Sakura expected, Tsunade gave a small smirk in an attempt to relieve the building mental pressure.

She attempted to return a smirk, but couldn't. Something wasn't right.

Tsunade sighed in defeat. She asked Sakura to sit, which she respectfully declined. It was futile. The news might as well be given straight forward.

She wasn't a child anymore. She was a young woman and a strong willed one at that.

Plain and simple. "You've been betrothed."

Stillness. Silence.

"I'm sorry?"

Another sigh. Tsunade rose and Sakura immediately stood at attention.

"You, Haruno Sakura of the honorable Konoha jounin, have been charged with a life altering mission. You are hereby betrothed to a high-ranking official of Suna. The purpose of this mission is to strengthen the alliance between both villages. I'm sure you will fullfill your duties with the utmost integrity."

Silence.

_Dead _Silence.

Shizune shifted a bit "Sa-"

"Understood."

Everyone looked to the pink-haired kunoichi. Her face tense, cool and beautiful. Even Tsunade's eyes nearly twitched when she saw her youngest apprentice begin to bow.

"I humbly except the honor given to me through the proud villages of Suna and Konoha. When shall I leave?"

Tsuande cleared her throat. "You'll be escorted by jounins Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Temari. You'll depart two days from now."

Sakura stood straight and saluted "Hai!"

Tsunade nodded and Sakura was dismissed.

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well, not the greatest first chapter but there rarely are for amature writers. At first I was going to make this into a big outburst scene with emotion. But then I thought that it might be more interesting to show more of Sakura's dicipline.

For those of you who are worried about the timeline and ages, the next chapter will tell a bit more about Sakura's age and appearance. In the author's notes I'll post everyone elses.

R & R,

Jocelyne


	3. Chapter 2: Treasured Moments

**Arranged**

Chapter 2: Treasured Moments

It was dawn now but she had been up an hour prior to it. Her clothes were neatly folded into boxes and only momentos of the utmost sentiment were packed for travel. The old comfy couch she used to sprawl out on after missions now took residence in the orphanage. The rest of her items had been sent to homeless shelters and the hospital. And now as she sipped a hot cup of green tea, her house looked empty.

Yet she wasn't.

She had surely gone through the stages of grief. Her fists were to be charged with the battery of fifteen trees and eight boulders. She drowned an innocent handkercheif in her tears. But then she looked back at pictures of her genin and chunnin days. Such nostalgia. Hinata's short hair, Lee's fuzzy eyebrows, Ten Ten's baos and even a significantly smaller Akimaru sitting comfortably on Kiba's shoulder. She even remembered when she cut her hair in the midst of battle and fought Ino to prove that she was worthy of becoming a kunoichi. Those were truely the days she wanted to remember.

And she would.

She thought about the bad times as well. How she unknowingly witnessed Naruto release the Kyuubi in the Land of Waves. As she cradled Sasuke in her arms after he recieved the curse mark from Orochimaru. Then there were the utterly wretched times. Sasuke abandoned them, Naruto wipped her with his poison tail, the Third Hokage died, Shikaku, Kyuubi, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki.

They all made her strong. And she would remember every last detail possible. But perhaps there were new memories to be made in Suna. Other than searching for Sasuke and the Akatsuki, she had done nothing for the past few years. They flew by. And now here she was; waist-length pink hair, slightly larger breasts, fit. And last but certainly not least, eighteen years old and betrothed to an exculsive official of Sunagakure. She stood at her window and took in a deep breath while admiring the newly risen sun. The small sounds of the awakening village below could be heard and a soft smile graced her lips.

_It's a new day, and soon...my new life._

Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so bad. She hadn't ever had a very romanticized relationship with anyone. Her attempts to date Kiba and Shikimaru were total busts. Kiba wouldn't stop looking at other women and she and Shikimaru had such a like thinking that it was too creepy for words. Maybe there was something new and exciting to be had with a new person.

And then it hit her. She slowly edged towards her sink and placed cup down softly. She looked wide eyed at the empty cup. Her mind was now entering a chaotic state as confusion swept through.

_Who the hell am I marrying?!_

How could she have been so stupid?! Was she really in such a state of shock yesterday that it had never crossed her mind? She had to find out. She reached for the phone on her wall and dialed the Hokage's office. Her body stiffened when she heard the other end pick up with a click.

"Hello?", was forced out as a gentle yawn was trying to be stifled.

"Ohayo, Shizune-san."

"Sakura-san! Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Shizune-san" Sakura's tone got very serious "I have an urgent question."

"Hai?"

"Who am I betrothed to?"

Silenece.

"Shizune? Shizune?! Shizune-niisan?!"

"H-hai."

"Are you ok?"

"Tsunade-sama...honestly didn't tell you?"

"Iie."

"I see...Gomen Sakura-san. Can you hold on for one moment?"

"Of course."

"Arigatou."

Silence.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!"

Sakura nearly dropped the reciever as Shizune was heard hollering for the Godiame. Apparently, the thought had not occured to Shizune either that Sakura didn't know. After a few moments, Shizune returned to the reciever.

"Sakura-san?"

"Hai, I'm here."

"Tsunade-sama has invited you for tea at nine. Would that be ok?"

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Shizune-san."

They said their farwells and Sakura hung up the reciever. She chuckled softly and imagined the quarell Shizune must have caused by waking up their sensei at this time in the morning. Seeing as how Tsunade had probably gotten drunk the night before, Sakura could only shutter at the thought of being the one to wake her up. Hang overs were not pleasant and Sakura learned that through her sensei the hard way. But for now, Sakura would just have to get ready and wait a few hours until her mentor was expecting her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So yes, Sakura is 18. Longer hair and slightly larger breasts. Still, Hinata could put her to shame-hahaha! So, the Rookie 9 and Gaara are all about 18 yrs-old, Team Guy and Kankuro are about 19, and Temari is 20.

For those of you who hate Sakura's altered appearance, I apologize but this is how I see her best. For me Sakura's short hair only suited her when she was younger in the actual series. And yes, I'm sadly a whore for long, straight hair ::sigh:: so much unlike my own.

R & R

Jocelyne

P.S. I'm betting that half of you can already guess who Sakura's soon-to-be hubby is. And for those of you who don't, you'll find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Solved

**Arranged**

Chapter 3: Mystery Solved

As directed, Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office at nine o'clock. It was beautiful outside. The warmth of the sun blanketed their skin and the birds sang in the skies. When she stepped through the door, there was no one behind the huge Hokage's desk to greet her. However, Shizune burst out of a corner not a second later nearly scaring the pink-haired kunoichi half to death. The elder apprentice apologized multiple times and nervously inquired that Tsunade-sama was waiting for them in the the courtyard behind the building. When they came to their destination, Sakura bowed deeply in front of her sensei.

"Good morning, Godiame-sama." Sakura said plainly. She was hoping that the woman infront of her was over her foul wake-up call.

Tsunade slowly got up and walked over to her bowing apprentice. The bowing shinobi expected this to be a formal and brief meeting... oh how wrong she was.

**SLAM!**

Sakura laid flat on the grass that was under her feet not two seconds ago. Trying to recoupperate, all she could remember was an over powering slap on the back. Compliments the Hokage herself. Sakura slowly got up while hearing her mentor's rare, full-hearted laughs. She looked up quizically at the brown-eyed woman. Tsunade just smirked widely.

"Don't act so formal today Sakura-chan!" The Godiame picked Sakura up off the ground by her shoulders, still grinning at her confused expression. "It's not every day I get to have leisurely tea with my most talented apprentice before she gets married."

Sakura's confused facial contourtions now turned into a soft smile. She looked to her right to see Shizune smiling up at her with a bit of embarrasment, no doubt caused by Tsunade-sama's brashness.

"Sakura-chan" Tsunade beamed "You'll make a fine wife."

"A-arigatou Tsunade-sama. But c-can I ask you a small favor?"

Tsunade gave a bit of a confused smirk and chuckled out a "Hai?"

Sakura blushed a bit "Could you put me down please?"

Tsunade's eyes went wide and a small blush blessed her beautiful features. She quickly put down her apprentice and casually placed her hands behind her head out of embarrasment. Sakura smiled brightly while Shizune stifled a few giggles.

"Come" their mentor announced "Lets drink some tea and discuss a few things."

"Hai!" Both apprentices replied as they sat on either side of their sensei.

They had Sakura's favorite, green tea. But this time she enjoyed it cool and brisk. It matched the weather perfectly. Tsunade also surprised the girls with an unconventional snack for tea, Pocky. Shizune ate vanilla, Tsunade took chocolate, while Sakura claimed the strawberry. They ate and began to recall funny situations they had each experienced. Sakura noticed that Tsunade-sama was glancing her way and beamed with a soft smile.

"Is there someting wrong sensei?" Sakura inquired.

Tsunade shook her head softly, small strands of her honey blonde hair tickling her nose "You've just grown up so much Sakura-chan."

"Hai" Shizune said and sighed happily "It's hard to believe that you'll be moving to Sunagakure so soon. We'll miss you so much..." The elder apprentice glanced downward.

Sakura smiled sadly and put her hand on Shizune's shoulder which made her look up. "It's not like I'll never see you again Shizune-niisan."

Tsunade cleared her throat "Well I think it's time we get down to business. Sakura, as I understand you'd like to know a few things about your husband to be correct?"

Sakura nodded "Hai."

The Godiame folded her arms and closed her eyes in thought "Well, he's a bit of the quiet type. He's very strategic and wise for his age. And..." Tsunade stopped and looked up when she heard Sakura laugh. The kunoichi noticed and began to get herself under control.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. I'm just relieved that you didn't betroth me to some old man with liverspots."

Tsunade blushed softly as a look of digust came to her face "For Kami's sake Sakura! Do you honestly think I'd put you through that kind of hell?!"

Sakura giggled again "Iie. And I'm very grateful."

Shizune started in "I've had a few talks with him. He's a bit intimidating, but nothing like when he was with the Rookie 9 in the chuunin exams."

_The chuunin exams? Wait she can't mean...!_

Tsunade nudged Sakura "He's gotten really cute. A nice bod and everything!"

Sakura blushed and was about to say something when Shizune interrupted "That's embarrassing for Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama! Besides, it's the brains that count."

Tsunade snorted "Tch. Yeah? I guess I should have matched Sakura up with one the geezers on the council then."

"WAIT!!"

Shizune and Tsunade turned to Sakura, surprised with her outburst. Sakura blushed "G-gomen. But what you were saying...the only male from Suna in the chuunin exams...that I know is intimidating and quiet is..."

Tsunade picked up Sakura's chin to look her in the eyes and nodded.

The words came out through Sakura's lips at just above a whisper "S-Sabaku no Gaara."

Shizune nodded "Hai. But Sakura," the pink-haired kunoichi looked at her comrade "He's changed."

Tsunade nodded "Dramatically."

Sakura smiled nervously "I guess I'm no one to judge. He might actually be sweet."

Shizune gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth "I nearly forgot!" She dug through a bag she had and took out a box wrapped in brown paper. The hemp strings around it had a card attached. Shizune handed it to Sakura. The kunoichi read the note in her head:

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I know we have had our differences in the past, but this recent developement is about to change our lives dramatically. I am sorry if I have ruined anything that you had in Konoha. You'll miss your friends tremendously. I cannot change that. But I would be honored if you allowed me to attempt to make up for it._

_Sincerely,_

_Gaara_

_P.S. Please try not to refer to me as 'Kazekage-sama' or 'Sabaku no Gaara' when we meet. I hate that._

Sakura hadn't noticed the small smile and slight blush that had risen to her cheeks, but her sensei and Shizune-nisan had. Shizune smiled sweetly while Tsunade scoffed. Sakura looked up and chuckled softly. Tsunade sighed "Well? Are you gonna open it or what?!" Shizune gasped "Tsunade-sama! It might be private. We should..."

Sakura giggled "It's ok Shizune-san." She turned her attention back to the small box in her hands and began to undress it. She slowly pulled the string and slipped it off. She hastily tore at the paper to find a shiney, black box that looked like it was from a jewelry store. She lifted up the lid and her eyes went wide. Inside lied an elegant, black choker. It was leather and in the middle was a small yet visible pink diamond shaped like a cherry blossom. By this time, Tsunade and Shizune had leaned in and were also gapping at the gift.

"I had heard those diamond crafters in Suna were good but holy shit!" Tsunade inquired.

"Tsunade-sama, don't curse." Shizune scolded but was still looking at the gift.

Sakura blushed, still marveling at it. _It must have cost a fortune! Should I except it? I think I have to. He might think I'm rejecting him or something if I don't. _Sakura sighed but smiled. She was hoping she was right.

"Well?" Sakura was brought out of her thoughts and looked up at the grinning Hokage "You gonna put it on?"

Sakura thought for a second and shook her head "Iie. I think it might be good if I let Gaara do it when I see him."

Shizune smiled "That's good thinking. It might make for a good bonding experience."

Tsunade chuckled mischeviously "Yeah. And in that case you might want to buy some matching lingerie."

Sakura blushed bright red as her eyes widened "Sensei!"

Tsunade just shrugged "Well, I don't want to keep you here all day. You should just spend time with your friends, seeing as how I haven't told them yet."

"NANI?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, not my favortie chapter but there it is. I was a bit lazy with the details and there are probably some spelling errors that I missed. It was also my poor attempt to add a bit of humor into the mix. I don't know why I made Tsunade seem more laid back when not training but I kind of thought it was interesting. Sakura was a bit more inward as well so whatever :P

R & R,

Jocelyne

P.S. A special thanks for those of you who have been sending reviews. I'm still open to suggestions if there are any. I'll also try not to disappoint any of you --;;


	5. Chapter 4: Confirmation

**Arranged**

Chapter 4: Confirmation

She did just as her mentor had suggested. She rushed like the speed of light towards the Yamanaka's flowershop. It was only a matter of minutes until she arrived. She was about to rush in through the rooftop door but suddenly stopped herself. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Sakura admired her sensei to no end, but sometimes she wished that she wasn't so casual about forgetting about the most important of facts. At this moment, the thing at the top of the list was telling the Rookie 9 and the rest of her friends that she had just one more full day to spend with all of them until she was escorted to her new home in Suna to be wed to the Kazekage. She smoothed out her hair and clothes and attempted to look composed. She walked down the flight of stairs and smiled to find her best friend fussing over a bouquet of flowers. Ino finally turned around. Instead of a welcoming smile, she frowned deeply. It took Sakura only a second to figure out what was wrong. She sighed and shrugged apologetically.

Ino just shook her head and grinned "Geez, you'd think you'd have some brains behind that big forehead of yours. How many times have I told you?! Don't come in through the rooftop door."

A small vein popped up on Sakura's head and she scoffed "Ha! I remembered. I was just afraid I'd have to push Miss Piggy away in case she was blocking the usual entrance."

Ino gave her friend a dark glare "Is that so?" Sakura smirked and returned the glare "Yeah." They held their possitions for a while until Ino cracked. She giggled her head off while Sakura put an arm around her shoulders. The girls smiled at each other.

Sakura started again "Sorry I came through the roof Ino-chan. But..." She suddenly looked down at the floor to try and conceal her sad frown. However, Ino notice the change in her. She lifted Sakura's chin so that they looked at one another "Sakura-chan. 'But' what? If that comment I made before was a little too harsh..."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively and laughed nervously "Iie, iie. It wasn't that. It's just that" She looked her friend in the eye "I'm leaving Konoha."

She was surprised to find Ino laughing. "Is that all?" Ino walked away and started fussing with the bouquet again "So when are you coming back?"

Sakura stayed silent as Ino held up the vase to the light, her back still turned towards Sakura.

"I'm not coming back..."

**SMASH**

The tiny pieces of crystal that once formed a beautiful vase laid on the floor of the store. Their reflective rainbows left intricate patterns of light splayed across the walls and the two kunoichis' faces. Ino turned ever so slowly to looked at her friend. They stood there for a minute that soon felt like a millenia. Sakura was the one to finally break the silence.

"I said I..."

"I know what you said!" Ino hollered. A tear rolled down her paling cheek "PLEASE tell me this has nothing to do with..."

Sakura cut her off "It has absolutely nothing to do with the Uchiha-teme!"

Ino nodded slowly and looked down. Sakura sighed "Ino, you're acting as if something bad is making me leave." The blonde kunoichi looked up with a confused expression. "Nothing's happened?" Sakura smiled softly at her friend and shook her head but Ino kept a blank face. "Then why?"

Sakura snorted "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

Ino nervously quircked up the corner of her mouth for a quick second "Ha. Try me."

Sakura walked over to her friend, being careful not to tread over the peaces of glass. She came face to face with her long-time companion. The pink-haired nin cradled the blonde's face in her hands and looked her square in the eye "I've been betrothed."

Silence.

"Say what?" Ino inquired dumbly.

Sakura chuckled, looked down and then looked back up "I'm. Getting. Married."

Not a second later, Sakura was covering her ears from a screeching Ino. The next thing she knew, her friend had her in a bear hug and sobbing while incoherently babbling things. Sakura managed to pull away enough from Ino to get a grip on her arms.

"Ino! Calm down! Kami, girl. You act as if I were never going to get married."

Ino suddenly sobered up and refused to look her comrade in the eye. Sakura furrowed her brows, noticing that something must have been said behind her back.

"Ino. How many more?"

Ino still looked away "W-what are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Don't you 'Sakura-chan' me! How many more people were betting on this?"

Ino mumbled something that came to the effect of "I don't know. A few."

Sakura sighed. _Do I really seem that hopeless?_

Ino took the chance to change the subject "But who cares?! My best friend is getting married! But..." Ino scrunched her nose in distaste "You said 'betrothed'? To who?"

Sakura laughed nervously "You'll never believe me." Ino shook her head furiously "Iie, iie! I will! Tell me!"

"Gaara."

Ino paled. Sakura could only laugh "Kami-sama, Ino-chan! You look like a ghost. Don't worry so much. I'm sure he's changed a lot. Or at least that's what Tsunade-sama and Shizune-niisan say."

Ino sighed "Tsunade-sama? So that's why I haven't heard about it."

Sakura nodded and chuckled "Hai. You know Tsunade-sama."

Ino nodded and smirked "Guess you still have to tell everyone else, huh?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples "I guess I..."

Just then, a man burst through the door. "Yamanaka-san! Have you heard?! Haruno-san is..." the man was startled to find that very person right infront of him. His confused expression quickly recovered into a bright smile "Congrats Haruno-san! You'll make a fine wife! And to be marrying someone like the Kazekage is...!"

Sakura cut him off "Gomen! But where the hell did you here that?!"

The man looked a bit surprised but once again recovered "Oh! Workers from the Hokage's Office began to put up notification fliers a little while ago. The whole village is buzzing!"

Sakura went pale "Ino..."

Ino nodded "You got it. I'll close up early and we'll head over to your apartment."

Sakura turned to her friend and smiled nervously "Arigatou."

After fifteen minutes, both kunoichi were jumping off rooftops and heading towards Sakura's apartment.

Sakura looked at her comrade, not slowing the pace "Oi!" Ino turned to her "If I'm right they should be there."

Ino grinned "Would you expect anything less of them?"

Sakura laughed "Them, no. You? Hmmm, maybe! By the way, what was that little thing you have about using your rooftop to go in and out?"

Ino frowned at her friend "Very funny billboard-brow."

Sakura scoffed "Thanks Ino-pig!"

Both grinned at each other and continued to their destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Not much to say about this chapter. A little drama, comedy and a few unrequired tears mixed into this segment. Overreaction compliments of Ino Yamanaka. I don't know if I should have gone into Ino's appearance more. But if you guys request it for later chaps, I'll see what I can do. I will say that I'm thinking of something important for Ino in the story, but that's all I'm giving away (b/c I'm evil mwahahahaha!). Also, the man wasn't specifically a shinobi or anything; just a regular villager. I didn't want to go into too much detail though. I was afraid it might unesseccarily distract readers from the conflict at hand. Again, if you think that I should have gone into more detail, just comment.

R & R,

Jocelyne

P.S. I'm just realizing that there's been a lot of estrogen and not enough testosterone (( spelling?)). For those of you who don't know what I said, too much woman and not enough man. So maybe that's why I added the random guy. And for the guys reading my fic, have no fear. The boys of Naurto will make their appearance in the next chapter. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Explainations

**Arranged**

Chapter 5: Explainations

Sakura and Ino stopped at the rooftop before her apartment. When they looked down they saw none other than whom they'd expected. Naruto was knocking madly at the door while Hinata attempted to calm down her boyfriend. Shino and Kiba tried to pull him off. And as usual, everyone that wasn't involved just stood there watching the humiliating display.

Sakura sighed "Guess this was to be expected...especially of Naruto-kun."

Ino nodded and chuckled "He must have almost died when he read the flier." Sakura imagined Naruto going around and trying to find the bastard who printed such 'lies' about his teammate. But it was the truth, and sooner or later Naruto would just have to except that. The two kunoichi finally decided it was time to jump down and join their friends.

"Ohiyo" Sakura began, which made everyone look straight towards her. A distraut Naruto came to the head of the small crowd accompanied by his girlfriend.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered "Y-you're leaving us."

She suddenly felt a pain in her chest. And then she felt like the one person who had hurt Naurto like this before. Sasuke. It digusted her to think that she would cause her dear friend such pain. She had to say it out loud in order to clear the air.

"Naruto...I'm not like Sasuke." She walked forward to the bug-eyed Kyuubi holder. She smiled sweetly at his surprised expression. Apparently he hadn't been thinking along such lines to begin with.

"Sakura-chan! I never meant..." But Sakura shushed him and he complied. She looked at the Hyuuga heiress to reassure her. Hinata nodded with a small smile and stepped back. The pink-haired nin hugged her friend close "I know what you meant. But I'll never leave you. Not truely. You're like my brother Naruto. Besides, I'm sure you can visit me in Sunagakure after your training for Hokage is complete." She smirked at him widely "Or I'll come visit you." Naruto obviously brightened up at his friend's words and gave the good guy pose.

"AH. A BOND BETWEEN BEST FRIENDS! IT WILL LAST FOREVER. I AM WILLING TO BET MY LIFE ON IT!!!!" Lee swooned as everyone else sweatdropped at his performance. Sakura chuckled softly with an embarrased grin. Naruto just nodded with certainty.

Ino finally chimed in "Hey! Why don't we all have a small farewell party in the courtyard of the Kazekage's Office?!"

Ten Ten stepped up "That's a great idea. Hinata-san, your cooking is great! Why don't prepare some?"

Hinata blushed softly "O-ok but I'll need some help."

"I'll help" Sakura replied excitedly.

"Me too!" Ino added "I make some mean western pastries."

Temari raised her hand with her signature grin "I'll help as well!" Everyone suddenly stopped and turned towards Temari. She look confused and angry all at the same time. Everyone shuttered, trying to forget the infamous Christmas Disaster from last year. Sakura laugh shakily "Temari-san, you could wash dishes." The sand kunoichi crossed her arms in defiance but eventually caved in. She mumbled under her breath "How was I supposed to know not to add that radioactive shit?!"

Sakura just chuckled and resumed the plans "The guys can go out and buy plates, utensils and other things. Naruto, you go ask permission from Tsunade-sama."

Naruto nodded "Got it! This is gonna be great! Our last party with Sakura-chan." Naruto suddenly looked sad again. Sakura patted his back "Don't worry so much. Besides, you're one of the shinobi who are going to be escorting me to Suna the day after tomorrow." Naruto smiled softly and left to tell Tsunade.

Ino took authority "Ok! Women in the kitchen, men go to the store. Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga heiress turned abruptly "Y-yes Ino-chan?" Ino smiled "Do you have an idea of what to cook tonight?"

"Well, i-it's such short notice...There are a lot of sushi and sashimi combos that I could try."

Sakura nodded "That sounds nice. Ok then, lets head to the Hyuuga compound and begin preparing."

And so they were off.

_At the Hyuuga Compound :_

It took only about fifteen minutes for the girls to get there. They were all assigned specific duties. Hinata was basically head chef so she decorated her dishes. Ino watched over the rice. Ten Ten chopped an rolled rolls. And last but not least, Sakura and Temari cut the fish. The two kunoichi were not too pleased with the task when first assigned but as they went, they started up some interesting conversations.

"So" Sakura asked curiously "What's he like?" She couldn't help but ask Temari about Gaara. After all, she was his elder sister.

Temari leaned in and whispered, which Sakura found strange but did the same. The sand nin smirked mischeviously "Two words...Multiple. Orgasms."

"NANI?!!?!?!?!!?!" Sakura nearly chopped her finger off and kept a horrified expression on her face.

Temari sighed happily, "Yeah. He seems a bit withdrawn and totally lazy. But when he gets into it, Shikamaru can really surprise you!" Sakura still stayed pale. A bit relieved that there was no incest involved in this convo. Yet, disturbed by this bunch of info that she _so _didn't need to know.

"T-Temari-san, I was asking about Gaara-san...not ummm..." Both Sakura and Temari were tomato red. Temari recovered slightly as an 'oh' formed on her lips. She sighed and then smiled "Well, Gaara. He's...complicated. But," Her eyes brightened a bit "He's really good with the young gennin. He's hoping one day that he'll have a bunch of his own kids." Sakura sweatdropped a bit "A-a few?" Temari nodded, obviously not realizing what she was implying for Sakura "Yep, can you imagine Gaara with six kids?! Ha!" She looked over to the pink haired kunoichi next to her. The knife shook prefusely in Sakura's hand as she kept trying to cut the fish.

Temari was suddenly hit with realization "Oh Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to. Ummm, what else? Ah! He's very into romance and he has good tastes and respects women and he's very responsible." Sakura laughed nervously "Temari-san? What does he think of me? Has he said anything?" The sand kunoichi suddenly turned away and tried to act as if she was concentrating on cutting fish. Sakura put a hand on Temari's shoulder. She looked up "Well...Sakura-chan, you have to understand that he's only seen your skills as a medic nin and..."

"Temari! What did he say about me?!" Sakura was now overly worried.

Temari sighed "He said...you're weak."

Silence.

"And that's why" Temari struggled "He bought you the necklace. He thought it might keep you from crying." Temari looked up but then suddenly wished she hadn't. Sakura had a death glare visibly aimed towards the piece of fish she was mutilating. Temari just turned back to her fish as well. It was her turn to be shakey with the knife.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ok, so now I think that _this_ chapter has to be the worst. I apologize for the sappiness between Sakura and Naruto in the beginning. When I re-read it, it made me wanna lose my ramen. Maybe I'll go back and revise the chapter later on. I kind of like the small confrontation between the future in-laws though. I'm not so sure how I want Gaara to come off but I'll bullshit something. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's pulling things that don't make sense from thin air.

R & R,

Jocelyne


	7. Chapter 6: Evaluations

**Arranged**

Chapter 6: Evaluations

It was well into the night now. The party had been going on for a few hours and everyone was having a pretty good time. Although it was painfully obvious that Temari was avoiding Sakura and any possible questions about Gaara at any cost. The pink-haired nin tried to busy herself with conversations between Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune. Temari stuck by Shikamaru's side while Naruto ranted to them continuously about his Hokage training. The rest stayed huddled in one large group to the back. They soon found themselves discussing and evaluating the hot topic of the night; Sakura's betrothal to the infamous Sabaku no Gaara.

Ino came out of the blue with the first comment "Hmmm, three months." This earned her odd looks. She noticed and just kept a slightly unamussed face "How long do you guys think?"

Ten Ten scratched her head "Eh? What are you talking about Ino-san?"

The blonde kunoichi snorted "How long the marriage is going to last, of course!" But everybody stayed silent "Come on! You guys are honestly going to tell me you never thought about it?!"

"Ino-san" Hinata started shly "D-doesn't it seem a bit rude to talk about s-such things. We have no idea what the future holds in store for Sakura-kun and Gaara-sama."

Ino waved a hand dismissively "Ma, ma! You worry too much Hinata-hime." She grinned and held up her index finger in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner "What Sakura doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" Ten Ten shrugged "Guess not. But there a lot of factors to consider. I mean, will he be kind to her? Will he be able to learn to love her? There's just too much there to decide yet."

"What does it matter?" Neji asked bluntly "If any of them have any hope of defending their honor, they'll do what's expected." The brunnette snorted, to which the Hyuuga prodigy shot a stern glare. Ten Ten smirked "Oh please Neji. You're _so_ blowing that out your ass! If honor meant that much to you, you wouldn't have _directly_ disobeyed Hizashi-sama by going out with me." Neji just looked away out of embarrasment while his girlfriend playfully elbowed him in the chest.

"I THINK THEY WILL MAKE A SPLENDID COUPLE!" Lee proclaimed with an air of confidence "NOTHING CAN...!"

Sai cut in, "What if one of them strays?" A small silence over took the group. Lee's eye twitched and a vein popped up on his head "E-EXCUSE ME SAI-SAN?" The root shinobi just shrugged casually. "It seems probable. Kazekage-sama isn't the most emotional male. And with Ugly-san's short temperment and subseptability to emotions, they just don't seem compatable."

Kiba sighed "Even _if_ tin-man over here has got a point, Sakura has toughened up considerably over these last few years. Besides the fact that that bastard Gaara doesn't give up so easily. And like Neji said, they're both the type to go along with this out of respect for their villages." Shino nodded "Kiba-san does have a point. Besides, people and situations have a way of being manipulated."

"It's not just that." Hinata crossed her arms in thought, which was way out of her character. Everyone listened intently. "There will also be the intimate times, where they hold one another. The happy times where they look into one another's eyes and find hope. The times they kiss and revel in the taste of one another." The fragile Hyuuga unfolded her arms and put both hands on either of her cheeks. "There are things that happen between a man and a woman...that make everything else seem of less importance."

Silence.

"H-Hinata-sama" Neji stuttered with a horrified expression. Ironically, everyone had stopped dead in their tracks with expressions of shock and horror. Surely, the innocent little Hyuuga Hinata must be referring to something other than what they were thinking. But with that last statement, they weren't so sure.

Ino and Ten Ten glided onto either side of Hinata. They put their arms around her shoulders, all while trying futilely to stifle their snickers. "Geez, who knew Hina-hime could be such a perv." Ino teased earning a tomatoe-like complextion from Hinata. "Yeah" Ten Ten chimmed in "Has Naruto-kun showed you any of those 'positions' lately?"

Hinata shook her head furiously out of embarrasment "Wha...?! No...I mean...yeah but...I was just trying to...ah!"

Sai snorted "Oh please. How could Dickless satisfy Hinata-san?" Everyone was, once again, silent. Neji and Sai were now involved in a glaring match while the two kunoichi tried to keep Hinata from fainting out of humiliation. Kiba just shrugged "Well, I'm going to give them a month until they reach complications. What about you Shino-san?" Somehow the change of topic returned everyone to normal and back to the previous question. Could the couple last? And for how long?

Shino shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Hmmm. Statistically, I'd say two months. But as...ahem, Hinata-san put it...There are many variables, so I'll reserve my judgement."

Ino whined "Nani?! But I want know!" However, the blonde kunoichi soon sighed in defeat. "Oh well. I don't think this was a good idea at all! I mean, men can't change. Not really." Ten Ten giggled and linked her arm through Neji's "I think you might be wrong about that Ino-chan."

As everyone began to get off the topic, one quiet root ninja calmly slipped away from the crowd. The only one who noticed was the bashful Hyuuga heiress. She excused herself and followed Sai to a spot under the cherry blossom tree. Her foot steps were quiet and tempered but not enough so to go unrecognized.

"Hinata-san, you're missing the party."

She sighed softly "Hai, but...may I sit down with you for a minute?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. She sat a few inches away and looked up at the night sky. "I-it's been a while since we've been alone together, ne Sai-san?"

He innerly cringed at the suffix she put after his name.

He huffed and glared at the ground. "Sai.", he said.

Hinata looked at him with a bit of a confused expression "Gomen?" He looked into her milky orbs with his own onyx pools. "Please don't use a suffix at the end of my name. Otherwise, _don't_ talk to me at all." His last words were laced with venom, which made the midnight-haired kunoichi glanced downward. The shinobi next to her suddenly felt a horrible knot in his stomach. He placed a hand over hers. Hinata blushed brightly and looked at him. He looked off the other way into space.

"Why did you come here?" Sai questioned.

"W-well, everyone was going to be here so I..."

"Not at the party. I meant sitting here with me. Don't you think Dickless might get..._suspicious_?"

Hinata shook her head, strands of her deep purple hair falling into her face. "Iie. He doesn't know about that." She decided to quickly change the subject. "A-are you upset about Sakura leaving? I-I know you two were close and..."

"She's like an annoying, ugly baby sister who won't shut up." The root nin looked over with a new found interest "You haven't told him." The Hyuuga heiress decided to look anywhere but into his eyes "Th-there's nothing to tell. We were young. W-we were on a mission. Th-that was it." The shinobi beside her arked an eyebrow "That was it? You act as if it meant nothing to you."

The kunoichi suddenly began to get up and brush off the grass from her knees. "No Sai, it meant nothing to _you_."

She began to walk away when she felt herself shoved against the rather large trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Frightened, tears began to fall down her lily-white cheeks as she stared into boaring black orbs. The two nin were strategically placed so that the other party-goers could not see.

"If you think that night meant nothing to me Hinata...then you really aren't too bright." He held her chin so that they looked at one another

"Aishiteru." He whispered for only her to hear.

He was about to kiss her when she turned her head away roughly.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

He glanced downward at the ground, but not really staring at anything "Do you _not_ love me?" She looked at him angrily and tearfully as he met her stare with an impassive face.

"You know I do. I always have. But I'm with Naruto now."

He looked at her and was taken by surprise when she leaned into him. A natural impulse made the young man wrap his arms around the frail and beautiful form pressed against him. He inhaled her scent as she cried against his shoulder. "Y-y-you never told me before tonight. You n-never even talked to me afterwards. An-and I always...I mean I-I thought..."

He pulled away enough to look at her face, now puffy from tears "Hinata...you didn't think...?" He stopped himself and pulled her close once more, placing loving kisses at the crown of her head. He whispered cooingly into her ear "If anything ever happens...I'll always be here." She nodded softly against his chest and huffed out an 'arigatou'.

Sakura noticed her two friends come out from behind the tree. She smiled sadly. She was the only one that Hinata had confided in. She had confronted Sai about it but as usual he told her not to medal in his personal affairs...or at least the few that he had. She snorted _So much like Sasuke_. But she had to give Sai credit. Sasuke had never wanted love. He never searched for it. And even when it was handed to him on a silver platter, he stomped all over it. He was cold, just like he wanted. Sai on the other hand wanted to explore his emotions. He wanted to find love. And he did, in Hinata. But a one night stand on a mission does not a romance make. He had thought that physical love was enough. But tonight, he had expressed what he truely felt for the Hyuuga flower. Sakura couldn't help but notice the bitter-sweet taste in her mouth. She was proud of Sai and now, if Hinata returned his feelings, their love could blossom. However, someone would be hurt. And that someone might end up to be Naruto. Or, if taken in the other direction, the beautiful flower could live an honorable life as the Hokage's wife. She would hopefully have many children. But she would die faster on the inside than she did on the out. And as for Sai, a stone would remain a stone.

It pissed her off a bit that her friend would be so oblivious to Hinata's struggle. But that was Naruto, 'number one knuckle-headed ninja'. _In the end, _she thought, _Hinata and Sai are better off together. Naruto should have gotten involved with someone loud like Ino or Temari. Maybe even someone outside the Rookies or our friends. _But what else was to be expected of Hinata when she felt betrayed and her childhood crush came to her 'rescue'. It was a complicated and unneeded situation. That much was certain. Unfortunately, Sakura wouldn't be around to help things along. She had her own marriage to worry about.

And now on top of everything else, she had to _prove _that she wasn't weak. What the fuck had she been doing for the last few years?! First Sasuke and now Gaara? It was a mess. But she figured she had no other option. She looked up at the night sky, dazed and exasperated. But it hit her, perhaps Gaara was like Sai. Maybe he could fill the place in her heart that Sasuke had left festuring and forever expanding. Even during their gennin days, he had never really taken it anyways. And it sure as hell wasn't reserved for him at this point.

_He's changed, _Shizune said.

_Wants children, _Temari mentioned.

Sabaku no Gaara w_as _like Root Ninja Sai. He wanted change. He wanted love. And she would give it to him! Why the hell not? She wasn't one to judge. At least not yet, not until she got to know him. Hell, they might even fall head over heels for each other the second she walked through those gates. Once she came back to Earth, her jade orbs shined with a new resolution.

_Sabaku no Gaara, you will be loved!_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I'm actually pleased with how this chapter turned out. Although the whole scene with Hinata and Sai might have been distracting, I couldn't help myself :)

Maybe it was a little bit predictable that Sakura would know about the whole thing though, I don't know. But overall, I'm gonna say that this is my favorite chapter so far.

R & R,

Jocelyne

P.S. Kudos to anyone who caught the "Tin Man" reference from Wizard of Oz, as well as the inspiration for Hinata's line from A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennesse Williams; (I highly recommend reading it). The line in question is: 'There are things that happen between a man and a woman...that make everything else seem of less importance'.


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise

**Arranged**

Chapter 7: Surprise

The glass shook in her hands as she took gentle sips of the concoction. Her nose wrinkled at the bitter and nauseating taste. But she drank every last sip, soon to rush over to the sink for a glass of water to wash away the disgusting sensation coating her pallet. What was it that had possessed her to drink that much sake? Was it Tsunade's cooing words? Her new found hope in deciding to love Gaara? Or just for the hell of joining the crowd? She didn't know and as she gulped down the large cup of water, she really couldn't give a damn at that point. Although she hated to admit it, she was thankful that her sensei had taught her the top secret hang-over solution. When she finally felt stable enough, she had her traditonal cup of green tea. As she looked around her empty apartment her eyes landed on a picture of all her friends.

_My last day._

She decided to shake the thought from her head. She wasn't going to spend the next eighteen hours or so sulking over her departure. She was about to reach for the phone when it rang.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!", Tsunade said brightly.

"Sensei, how are you up this early?!" Sakura giggled. Sure she had drank her fare share of sake at the party, but Tsunade had taken to it like a fish to water.

"..._Very _funny Sakura-chan. Are you all packed?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good. Now, I'd like you to meet me at my office as soon as possible. Can you do that?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

Sakura hung up the reciever and quickly got dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived at the Hokage's office post-haste. She knocked politely at the door. "Come in." Tsunade's feminine voice okayed from the other side. She opened the door and was shocked to find all the girls from last night there. Even Kurenai and Anko-sensei were present. They all seemed to be amused by Sakura's confused expression.

"Hmph. Guess she really didn't guess we were going to do this." Anko stated in a cocky manner. Kurenai chuckled softly and nodded. Sakura cocked her head to one side "Umm, did I miss something?"

Ino laughed "Apparently Billboard-brow. You still have no idea."

"But then again she wouldn't." Ten Ten added "We hid it well from her."

Sakura began to get annoyed. Ever since Sasuke had given her that little _surprise _and betrayed the village, she really hated being out of the loop about things. Especially stuff that concerned her. Shizune and the Godiame walked up to the confused shinobi. The elder apprentice held out a credit card to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi wore an even more baffeled expression.

Tsunade grinned, "You know, being the Hokage, I do have some perks. One of which being that I can spoil my most talented apprentice before she skips town on us to get married." Shizune took Sakura's hand and placed the small, plastic rectangle into her palm. "Although Tsunade-sama did contribute the bulk of it, we all pitched in some money."

Sakura arced an eyebrow "Money? For what?" Hinata smiled "F-for a new wardrobe. It's conciderably hotter in Sunagakure, so it would only m-make sense for Sakura-kun to have clothes to suit the environment." Sakura smiled brightly and a tear dripped down her chin. She quickly wipped it away. The pink-haired nin laughed "Damn it! You guys weren't supposed to make me cry. Now look at me. I'm a mess!" She chuckled along with her friends. Ino ran up to hug her best friend and kissed her on the cheek. "Remember, I want lots of god-children!" Everyone laughed and Sakura nodded, holding her friend tightly.

"Ok then!" Tsunade started "Lets get on with our mission."

Sakura rolled her eyes humorously "And what mission is that?"

Tsunade laughed "To find you a suitable set of lingerie for the wedding night." Everyone once again burst out in laughter while Sakura just blushed brightly.

_A few hours later:_

Hinata and Sakura laughed as they burst through her apartment door, carrying many bags of clothes. Everyone had started choosing things that were so expensive! Sakura had to monitor them like a hawk. Only Hinata and Kurenai-sensei seemed to have any sense. Hinata stretched her back after putting down the heavy load while Sakura plopped down on her futon. She smiled and tapped the empty space next to her, indicating that there was enough room for the Hyuuga as well. The gentle girl nodded and complied. They smiled at each other until something passed through Hinata's eyes. Sakura became quite curious.

"What's up Hina-hime?"

"A-ah!" Hinata looked away out of embarrasment. "I-it's nothing. Just something selfish."

Sakura snorted "In all my years, I have never heard a selfish thing pass your lips. So what's wrong Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga looked down "I don't know what to do...a-about Naruto and Sai. A-and because you'll no longer be here...w-well, it only makes me worry more."

Sakura smiled softly "What does your heart tell you Hinata-chan?"

"Ugh. My heart says listen to my head. My head says listen to my heart. In the end, I just end up with an upset stomach." They both giggled softly at the slight humor. "B-but honestly, I'm at a loss either way."

Sakura sighed "Hinata...I'm only going to tell you this because I may never get another chance. Are you listening?"

Hinata nodded "Hai."

The pink-haired nin looked sincerely into her companion's milky orbs "You and Sai are better for one another. So I think perhaps Naruto should be left behind."

Hinata's eyes widened "B-but N-Naruto-kun is...!"

Sakura nodded "He's my teammate and I love him. I'd hate to see him get hurt. But you're also one of my best friends Hinata-chan, and it kills me to see you like this when I damn well know you can have better. Sai is much more compatable for you. If he ends up with any of the other girls, he'll never find what true love is like. Besides the fact, Naruto needs this experience to grow up. You saw how he whimpered and threw a fit when he first found out about my betrothal to Gaara-san. He needs to grow up and this wake up call should help him tremendously. Like when he was show-boating at the party, he didn't even notice you and Sai..." Sakura's eyes suddenly widdened _Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_

Hinata blushed bright red. "Y-you saw us?! Oh Kami-san!"

Sakura shook her hands quickly "Iie, iie! I only saw you two go behind the tree and then come out. Wait...you guys weren't...you know?"

"Oh Kami, iie! Sakura-chan, I would never!"

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed in relief. It would have been very uncomfortable for her if she had seen the after effects of an unconventional "meeting" between the two nin.

"So. What do you think you're going to do?"

The Hyuuga heiress shrugged "I-It's just that...Naruto was there for me. And Sai, well I don't know."

Sakura giggled "You have to understand that Sai thought he was showing you his heart by being physical with you. He didn't mean to build a gap between you two."

Hinata smiled softly "I know that now. But do you think it's alright if I take my time?"

Sakura hugged her friend close and Hinata responded by doing the same. "Take as much time as you need."

_They're all gonna be a bit hurt in the end. Kami-san help them._


	9. Chapter 8: A Pleasing Farewell

**Arranged**

Chapter 8: A Pleasing Farewell

As she had planned, the leaf jounins left at dawn. She was speechless to find that Tsunade had woken nearly the entire village to see her off. Even the major clans were there. It warmed and broke her heart all at the same time. All those faces, all those memories...she might never see them again. _No! I will, I will come back to see all of you. _Sakura thought this as a way to fight back the tears and tightness in her throat. But she knew this may never come to pass. She knew all too well that the village would continue on without her.

She had to think of her future now. So as the medic nin walked out of those gates while accompanied by her escorts, she stopped and turned around. Everyone was waving and cheering her on. She couldn't help but let the hot tears stream down her face. The pink-haired kunoichi through her fist up into the air and grinned widely with the fallen droplets still on her cheek and glitering softly in the new sunlight.

She was suddenly filled with such zeal that she screamed back to her home, "Cha! Konoha rules!"

This was followed by a loud roar from the crowd. Even the shinobi that were with her hollered triumphantly. She laughed and turned her back towards those proud gates. Her eyes now traveled towards the horizon of the long road that led away from her beloved village. She looked at her friends and smiled brightly. "Well, guess we can't stay here forever. Lets go guys."

And they were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AUTHOR'S NOTES :

Sorry that this is so short guys. It's been a bit since I've updated. Unfortunately I have summer school so when I come home all I wanna do is sit down and not think too much. And in order to be pleased with this fan-fic, I wanna be able to think clearly. The next chapter will be up really soon, even if it kills me ::gulp::

R x R


	10. Chapter 9: A Long Trip

Arranged

Chapter 9: A Long Trip

It was dark out now. By the grace of Kami-sama, they had reached the border of the Fire Country in one day. The group now took residence in a small cave on a cliff that over looked the nearing sea of sand. Sakura sat on the ledge with her knees tucked near to her chest. Her arms held her folded legs tightly as her chin pressed gentley on top of them. She sighed as she looked out towards the horizon.

"It seems huge, ne?"

"Hm?"

Naruto grinned and chuckled softly "The desert, I mean."

Sakura smiled softly but kept her eyes out towards the distance "Hai. It does." She giggled "This sounds stupid but it kind of scares me to look at it."

Naruto looked at her with a slightly confused expression "Why do you say that, Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi closed her eyes and frowned softly "It just seems...so barren. Like nothing can survive there. I guess it kind of looks like death to me."

Naruto's expression softened "Sakura..."

The cherry blossom shook her head and chuckled with embarasment "Ma, ma. Forget it Naruto-kun. I'm just being stupid."

The Kyuubi looked out towards the distance. He suddenly smiled softly "Oi, Sakura-chan, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"Konoha seems scary as well."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he had gone off the deep end "What are you talking about? Konohagakure's beautiful!"

Naruto smiled at his teammate "But think about it. All those trees and dense forest might seem suffocating to someone coming to Suna. Kinda like how their desert looks to you."

The pink-haired kunoichi put a finger to her chin in thought. She ended up giggling and smiling at her friend.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

She playfully pushed his forehead with her index finger "When did you get a brain?"

Naruto grinned "That's pretty mean for you to say Sakura-chan."

She just shrugged. Not a moment later, she found herself in a friendly embrace. The shock only lasted a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back in return.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled into her hair "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded softly.

"What do you think of me and Hinata? You know, as a couple."

Sakura suddenly went into a quiet state of panick. _Oh shit! What the hell am I supposed to say?! "You're great Naruto but Hinata's better off with our other teammate"?! Hell no! That would break his heart. I have to calm down. I have to think. What should I..._

"Sakura?" the blonde shinobi unknowingly interrupted his friend's train of thought.

"H-hai?"

"What do you think?"

"I...I th-think..." she thought for a minute and sighed "I think it's not my place to decide."

Naruto left the embrace and looked downward "Oh...ok."

The kunoichi bit her lip. She didn't want him to think she didn't know or didn't care. "N-Naruto I just..."

"Who is it Sakura?"

"H-huh?"

"Who is Hinata in love with? I know you both. You two have gotten tighter over the years. She _must _have told you."

Sakura looked down "Naruto...lets go for a walk."

"Nani?"

The medic nin looked at the crowd of friends behind them and then back at Naruto "Shh!" she whispered "I think this would be better discussed in a more private environment."

The shinobi nodded and followed his teammate to the forest bellow. They sat in a large tree and looked at one another.

"So?" Naruto began.

"S-so..."

The Kyuubi holder furrowed his brows "So, who is Hinata-chan in love with?"

"Naruto I..."

"Don't even say it's not your place to say!" he began to get aggitated "You're my friend. You're _supposed _to tell me these things."

It was now Sakura's turn to get pissy "I'm also Hinata's friend, Naurto. Are you expecting me to betray her confidence?"

She could tell he was backing down a bit. That's the way it always happened. He'd get aggrivated and pass that on to her. But once she was there, he'd tone himself down a bit. She didn't know why though. Was it because he knew her better? Or was it just due to the many times he had unknowingly ticked her off during their early years; so much so that she'd knock him back seven-feet? She'd have to save that to ponder later. Right now, she had to concentrate on not blowing Hinata out of the water.

"I-I know you're a good friend Sakura" Naruto started "But...she's not like she used to be. We used to laugh together all the time and cuddle close to one another. But now she's changed. Our dinners are silent, she doesn't like to be so close to me." He looked up at his friend "Even at the party in front of everyone, she didn't stand next to me." The Kyuubi held his head in frustration "She wouldn't cheat, I know that! Hinata would die before she ever did something so dishonorable and hurtful. That's why I think it has to be love. But it doesn't make any sense. There wasn't anyone before me in her heart."

Sakura's shoulders tensed a bit at the last part. But before she could conceal it, her friend caught on.

"Was there? Was there anyone before me? Sakura-chan" Naurto cupped her hands in his, to which the kunoichi blushed softly "I have to know this. Otherwise...I might have been the thing to drive her away."

_I can't let him think he's the reason. _Sakura nodded slowly and avoided eye contact at all costs "You have to understand Naruto, her heart isn't just betraying you...it's betraying herself as well."

"I don't understand."

She sighed "She's in love. But she feels terrible about it. She knows you might end up getting hurt. And that just kills her. But she's in _love_! And I guess the heart gets what the heart wants."

The blonde had let his hand fall to his sides. He was about to say something but his mouth shut tight and he shook his head.

"What? What is it Naruto?"

He looked at her but not into her eyes "I was going to ask who it was but...it's not my business. What should I do?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Let her go, Naruto."

Silence.

"Would it be fucked up to say that I never truely loved her as someone intimate?"

Sakura's eyes widdened.

Naruto smiled sadly "I knew I had feelings for her, but I got friendly feelings and intimate feelings mixed up. I never had someone to show me the difference. I had no mother or father to show me what their love was like...if there was any between them at all."

Sakura took her friend into another embrace eventhough he didn't respond.

"I'll let her go Sakura-chan...I'll let her go."

The kunoichi nodded as a few tears drifted down her cheek. The pain had gotten too deep for them. Naruto and Hinata had both been in the wrong type of relationship. Would it have turned out differently if Naruto had gotten to the Hyuuga heiress sooner? They would never know. What was done was done. Only one thing remained.

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I'll wait until we return to Konoha." Naruto traced his fingers lightly over Sakura's shoulder.

It was an odd movement for Naruto to make but Sakura tried to shake it off "G-good."

Another hand held the curve of her back. Her eyes widdened. When she tried to push away to look at him, the kunoichi found herself pinned against him by that one hand.

He leaned into her ear and whispered seductively "Sakura-chan..."

She panicked. She applied chakra into her hands to give her that incredible strength to push away from her commrade. Curiously enough, she had a pretty difficult time with it. But she soon found out why.

Naruto chuckled darkly as she pushed further from his chest "You've always made it hard to get into your pants."

Her face showed plain horror. Those once cool and friendly, blue eyes had turned red with lust. The small whisker-like marks had become wider and unruly.

_Oh God, no!_

As if he knew what she was thinking, Naruto quickly covered her mouth with his clawed hand. Her super strength was of no use. It had gone too far. He was crouching in between her legs, grinning down at her with two very pointy canines. Against her protests, a lone tear dripped down the side of Sakura's ever paling cheek. The Kyuubi holder slowly leaned down and licked up the salty essence of the girl's fear. The moist muscle soon traveled to her ear where he licked the inner rim multiple times. It made her cringe with disgust and struggle. He laughed and pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"You don't seem to like that, ne, Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head furiously with his hand still silenceing her.

He sighed sarcastically "Oh well." The blonde put his free arm around the kunoichi's hips and brought her into his lap. He began to bring her closer and closer until he reached his goal. A muffled scream was all that could be heard from Sakura as she felt Naruto's hardened manhood rubbing her sensitive nub through the thin cloth of her shorts. She struggled even harder, trying desperately to get away from her crazed commrade. Naruto just grunted "That's right Sakura, grind your hips like that." He gave a hard thrust, elicting another helpless cry from her.

_Is he going to fucking rape me?! No, he can't! I have to get away. Or at least call for help. If only his hand wasn't over my mouth. Wait...that's it!_

Sakura closed her eyes and focused. Not two seconds later, Naruto was howling in pain on the other side of the tree's branch. He clenched his hand. Blood spilled out of the teeth-imprinted flesh wound. She crouched on all fours while spitting out the blood and flesh from her teammate's injured hand.

_I might have focused too much chakra into my mouth. But he'll thank me later. First I have to get help!_

Before she could even flinch, her wrists were painfully pushed against the tree trunk.

"You bitch!" Naruto growled through growing fangs. His voice was shadowed by a demonic one "I'll show you what a true bite looks like."

On an impulse, Sakura screamed in terror. The horrible sound was replaced with that of flesh being torn. Her breath caught in he throat and her eyes were so wide that it hurt. Her mind swam in a lake of pain and horror. She felt dizzy and nauseaous. She was suddenly feeling like she was in some kind of nightmare. Her senses began to go. Before she collapsed, she felt a warm spray of liquid cover her face. But it wasn't hers. It was Naruto's. And as she fell flat on her stomach on to the floor of the forest, Sakura turned her head to see her companion. Naruto laid on his back. His infamous orange jumper was stained with blood. Those adoring blue eyes were now rolled into the back of his head. And as the lights began to fade and Sakura's own eyes lulled into her skull, she could swear she heard a horrible noise. Someone's name? It grew louder and louder. Sakura's eyes grew with the volume.

The last thing Sakura heard before she passed out was Hinata screaming.


	11. Chapter 10: Arrival

Arranged

Chapter 10: Arrival

He sat at the top of his building. He looked out over his village as a new dawn rose. It was his favorite time of day, when it was still quiet and Suna's true beauty could be appreciated. But he didn't just appreciate it, he simply worshiped it. The one place he ever felt at home. He must have been the luckiest man alive. But what would happen now with this small turn of events? Would she not only learn to love him, but the environment she might think of as a barren wasteland? He furrowed his non-existant brows.

_It can't be helped. We'll just have to work it out later._

"Kazekage-sama!" a soldier called from the entrance of the rooftop.

The rust-haired nin sighed and was about to complain. However, he stopped. The guards brow glistened with sweat and something stained his right pant's leg. Crimson. Paint? No, something much more detrimental.

"What's happened?" He retained a cool demeanor as three more guards joined their comrade.

"I-it's terrible!" the shinobi still tried to get his breath "One of the leaf n-nin have been a-attcked by their own!"

Gaara's shoulders stiffened as he tried to keep a blank face. "What was their destination?"

"Sunagakure" another soldier responded.

_If it's who I think it is..._

Gaara couldn't keep the dark look off of his face "Where are they now?"

"Th-the hospital."

In a whirl of sand, he was gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Sorry again for another short chapter. The next one will be longer. So I've finally introduced Gaara into the story. Poor him, he's gonna have his hands full. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to kill off Naruto or not. I guess if someone suggests an interesting plot twist I might keep him in. However, it will not be something like "Oh, it was actually Sasuke because he wanted her back and she's conflicted and blah, blah, BLEH!" I can tell you right now that I MIGHT have something important planned for that character later so any use of him is a no go. So remember guys, I'm giving you a bit of influence over me and how I might write the next chapter. But I'm not promising anything!

R x R

P.S. I said in an earlier note that I had something important planned for Ino. I'm not quite sure I still wanna use that so don't get your hopes up. But anyways, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11: Remember

Arranged

Chapter 11: Remember

_"You bitch! I'll show you what a true bite looks like!"_

_Large canines pierced porceline skin. Precious crimson liquid fountained out, gleaming in the moon light while the undeniable sounds of flesh tearing and bones scraping echoed through everyone's ears._

_Screams of terror "SAKURA!!!"_

**I-Ino...h-help. Kami-sama it hurts so much!**

_A pony-tailed figure tugged and stabbed relentlessly at the Kyuubi holder, trying desperatly to free them both of this hellish experience._

**It's so warm...so warm. Please stop it. I want it to end. Why won't it stop? I'm so tired...**

_"Oh my god! Hinata-sama!" hollered the fan-mage kunoichi._

_More screams. Shrilling. Even coming from the delicate Hyuuga flower._

_"N-NARUTO!!" Hinata curled into the fedal position. The kunoichi rocked back and forth as hot tears streamed down her face. The sand nin grabbed the broken girl by her arms and shook her violently._

_"Hinata! Snap out of it. We need to force chakra through his body and hit through all his chakra points. You're the only one who could do that!"_

_"N-n-n-no! I-I c-can't! I-I just can't!!"_

_"HINATA! He's going to rip her arm off and kill her if we don't do something! Use the gentle fist style now god damn it!"_

_"I-I..."_

**Kill me. Oh Kami, end it.**

_Temari held him in place with his fangs still sunk deep into the nearly lifeless kunoichi._

_"Now!"_

_"FORGIVE ME NARUTO!!"_

_As a volcano of blood erupted from the wound, his mouth gaped. But there was no scream. There was no time to prepare or comprehend. The pink-haired nins face was painted like a canvas in the hot fluid. They fell from that strong tree trunk to the forest floor below. _

**I want to die here. It feels like a cloud. Like heaven. Let it be. Let it end.**

_Instead of running to her supposed lover, the midnight-haired nin ran to her. The one girl, no, the one woman who understood her body, mind and soul. She selfishly ran to her and guiltlessly left him in the dust. He, who had rescued her from deep depression. He, who would become the leader of the village she loved so much. He, who whispered sweet deception into her ear and allowed themselves to rebel in that lie of a dream. She ran from him and ran towards the one person who gave her truth._

_"S-Sakura? Sakura! Please! Wake up!" She shook the near-death kunoichi softly. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the body in her arms struggled against all hope to keep herself in the realm of the living. _

**Let me go Hina-hime. Love, let me go.**

_"Sakura?"_

_"Let...me..."_

_"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence!"_

_"Please, I want to..."_

_"G-god damn i-it, no!"_

_"Hinata...chan" Her eyes finally shut._

**No...wait. I-I don't want to! Kami-sama! Hinata! Help me!**

_"SAKURA!"_

**WAKE ME UP!**

_"TEMARI! HELP!!!"_

**I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!**

Blinding white light filled her squinted eyes. Heaven? No, they looked all too familiar.

"She's waking up too soon! Nurse, get the anestethia."

"Hai!"

"P-please...wake m-me..."

"Her blood pressure's dropping! We have to get that entrance sealed quick!"

"Doctor, she's going into cardial distress!"

She began to struggle as the pain made her writhe "Kill...me!"

"Hold her down now!"

"Kill me!!"

"We have to seal her back up! Where the fuck are the seditives?!"

"Oh god! OH GOD! KILL ME!!!"

It wasn't long before the needle's contents pushed a cooling sensation through her body. Her convulsions ceased as the doctors resumed prying at her open wound.

"Alright. We have to close this soon."

"P-please...end it."

"Sh. Rest now Sakura-san."

"K-kill me."

"I'm going to seal her wound with chakra now. Stand clear."

"Hai."

"Please..."

She drifted off into a black abyss of nothingness.

_Kill me...Naruto..._


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting

Arranged

Chapter 12: Meeting

She swam in the darkness for what seemed like forever. The only noise she could hear was her own soft heart beat. And even for that she had to strain. Strain to know that she was still there. Still attached to that world past the grasp of her slumber. She slept. But she felt something. It was warm. Not that liquid warmth like blood. It was a heat that flooded over your skin yet it was weightless.

_Sunlight._

She slowly closed her eyes and breathed deep as she returned to conciousness. At first, her features scruntched with that all too familiar reluctance to awaken. The second time she managed to squint her eyes gentley as a warm afternoon glow flooded the room. And as soon as she shut her eyes a third time, she felt a new warmth. Body warmth? A soft hand was placed carefully over her forehead. She turned her head to the right slowly and opened her eyes lazily. She was too weak to even be stunned. There sat the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, killer of men and lover of only himself, placing a tender and what felt like loving touch to the injured nin. His palm curved perfectly over the center of her brow. Her exasperated jade orbs met his calm and collective sea-foam eyes. She tried to manage a word out but only failed to feel the burning soreness of her throat. The rust-haired Kazekage leaned forward and heard the feable cough she tried to conceal.

"Water?" He managed to say it just above a whisper and as more of a statement than a question. She nodded slowly and looked away out of embarrasment as he walked towards the sink with a disposable plastic cup. It had been a while since she had gotten this hurt or had been this weak. And on top of all that, she despised being taken care of like a child. Once upon a time, she might have welcomed it with open arms. But she was different and she'd try to keep it that way.

The long awaited Kazekage returned a short while later with a plastic straw. He gentely bent the tip as he let the opposite end sink slowly to the bottom. Sakura tried to lift her hand to take hold of cup when she felt something hold it down. She looked towards the hand upon hers only to follow it upwards to once again meet those cool sea green eyes. With the little extra blood left in her body, the pink-haired nin blushed ever so softly. The sand nin's hand slowly left hers to so that he could move himself. A minute later, Sakura found herself leaned up against his chest with his other arm wrapped around her waist for more support. He slowly led the cup closer to her and carefully lowered it to keep the straw's tip level with her mouth. Her parched lips soon found the tip and sucked softly. The second the cool liquid hit her throat, she cringed. It felt like she had just swallowed a thousand needles.

_Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm dehydrated._

She waited a few seconds before attempting another sip. The same sensation occured but was definitely not as intense as the first. As she continued, the pain got less and less until she finished completely. She sipped the last gulp with a satisfying sigh and leaned back. It was only at this point that she remembered what, or who, she was leaning on. Needless to say, she stiffened almost immediately. The man behind her felt this and reassured with a hand to her cheek. She was once again embarrased out of her mind.

_I never expected...this to happen. He's so gentle._

She shook her head softly "Baka..."

It was her turn to feel another's tensing. Gaara removed his hand from her face and looked downward while trying to fight off his hurt expression.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable Haruno-san, I can..."

"Sakura."

He stayed silent.

She turned her head up towards him with a weak smile "My name is Sakura, Gaara-san."

His features loosened a bit in a sense of relief "And my name is just Gaara, Sakura."

She nodded softly.

He quirked his head to the side slightly "Why did you call me baka?"

Sakura scrunched her nose in annoyance. _I'm dehydrated, not brain dead. Why the hell didn't I elaborate on that before?!_

She cleared her parched throat gentley "Gomen, Gaara. I wasn't talking about you. I was speaking of myself."

He stayed silent.

"I just" she looked away again "don't like to come off this way."

"What way?"

She closed her eyes softly "Weak..."

Gaara nodded in understanding and surprised the kunoichi with yet another sweet gesture. His palm cupped the side of her neck pefectly and caused another rosie complexion to arise from the cherry blossom's cheeks.

"Someone weak could not have gotten through what you have Sakura."

She was speechless until doubt filled her thoughts. "I'll still need to prove that I'm strong in other ways."

He shook his head softly. "You need to prove nothing around me Sakura. Whether you want to or not is a choice of your own valition."

She nodded and couldn't help but smile softly. Finally, she felt herself ease against his chest. Although she still wasn't totally comfortable as of yet, it was nice to have alittle relief. And just as sleep was about to take her, Sakura's eyes shot open once more. She tensed and tried her hardest to turn her body towards Gaara.

"N-Naruto" she began worriedly "How is he? W-where is he?! I-I need to..." But before she could finish Gaara quietly shushed her. The fragile blossom reluctantly complied.

"You rest now. We'll talk about that tomorrow."

"But..." she stopped and thought for a minute. Considering the fact that she was in no condition to help anyone, she sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Hai. Ano, Gaara?"

"Hai?"

"Would you...stay until I fall asleep?"

He was taken back a bit by the request but nodded. She quietly thanked him and rested against his chest once more. She didn't know why she had asked this man to stay. She never ever felt comfortable being weak around anyone. Perhaps it was simply her inferiority complex. But something about Gaara made her feel secure, more so than she had felt in a while. They had just met for the first time in a few years and he was already her security blanket. She relaxed even further as she heard the repeatitive beats of his heart.

_Mine. For me. My own. My..._

She hesistated on saying the last part but as she sank into her slumber she let all reserves free.

_Love._


	14. Chapter 13: Annoying

Arranged

Chapter 13: Annoying

Her eyes began to flutter. Once adjusted, she opened them slowly to reveal the dark hospital room. Shades and shadows of black and blue painted the walls softly. Sakura took one good look around before attempting to sit up. With a few grunts and small stumbles, she succeeded. She relaxed until her hand found something unexpected. Skin. Another hand. She stiffened for a moment but slowly she calmed. Accompanied by another soft grunt she managed to turn in order to face the the keeper of the hand. Gaara's head lulled softly to the side while his body slumped comfortably against the wall. Those impressive green eyes were now hidden behind his signature black lids. The kunoichi couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced her lips. However, it was short lived as the pressing question from earlier that day swept over her.

_Where's Naruto-kun?_

She found it weird that she refered to him as 'kun', even after all that had happened. But she shook the thought from her head as she told herself that what she had clearly saw was the Kyuubi in control of her dear friend's body. Naruto would have never done something like that. They were like brother and sister. But now he was gone and it was up to her to find him. She slowly sat herself upright and away from the support of the Shikaku holder's warm body. She let her feet touch the cold linolium floor for a few seconds before attempting to stand. As she expected she landed softly right back on to the bed. The cherry blossom cursed under her breath in frustration and tried a second time. Her gelatine legs felt incredibly weak, yet they miraculously held her up. She cautiously began to take baby steps until she reached the door way. As soon as she opened it with a soft click, she froze as the voice from behind her shivered up her back.

"Where do you think you're going Sakura?"

She turned slowly to face Gaara. If he was drowzy, it didn't show. His face displayed that often seen cool and blank expression. His seafoam eyes bore into her with lazy curiosity. She sighed in defeat, "I was _thinking, _Gaara, about looking for Naruto since you so skillfully avoided my question about him this afternoon."

His eyes narrowed slightly which made Sakura inwardly flinch, but she'd dare not show it on the outside. "Why do you want to know?"

She could feel herself becoming annoyed and snorted in quite an unlady-like manner "Is that a trick question?" the kunoichi stared at him intently "My friend attacked me, nearly raped me, and is God-knows where. And you have the gal to ask me why I want to know?!" She could feel herself loosing it but struggled to keep her temper in check. There was silence for a moment before Gaara broke it. "There's no need to look for him in your condition. This isn't the time to..."

She lost it.

"This is the perfect time damn it! And what of my condition? I'm standing, aren't I? I'm perfectly fine." They both knew she was lying through her teeth. She was visibley shaking and her legs looked like they would fold under her at any given moment. She wasn't fine but she refused to let him win. Naruto's where abouts were much more pressing to her than her own health right now. The Kazekage slowly stood and walked towards her. Sakura half expected him to throw her over his shoulder, when he offered her his arm instead. She looked at the offering and then into his eyes. He still showed no emotion what so ever. To this she furrowed her brows and shook her head.

He narrowed his own eyes "Why won't you take my arm?"

"I don't need to be escorted back to bed. I want to see Naruto _now_."

He closed his eyes in annoyance and dropped the offered arm to his side. "I'm not offering to escort you back to bed."

The pink-haired nin cocked a curious eyebrow "Then where?"

Gaara motioned towards the door which Sakura was currently blocking "We have to get your clothing from the main desk before you can go see Naruto-san."

Her eyes brightened and she smiled softly "Really?" He nodded and she looked down with the light expression still plastered on her face "Arigatou Gaara." She looked up to once again see his arm offered and just as she was about to take it she stopped and softly shook her head. He sighed "What's wrong now?" She turned and walked out the door. Sakura stopped after a few steps with her back still turned towards him "I think I can manage on my own." She looked over her shoulder and smiled "Well, are you coming?" The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly and he nodded.

Two elevator trips later, they arrived at the main desk. The nurse bowed respectfully towards Gaara and gladly handed Sakura the card board box that contained an outfit that she recognized from the shopping spree in Konoha. She looked at it and looked up towards Gaara. "Who got this out for me?"

"Hyuuga-san and Yamanaka-san."

She sighed in relief "Oh ok."

He looked at her "Why? Would it have mattered?"

She shrugged and blushed softly "Well...it would have been kind of embarrasing if _you _had gone through my things."

"Why?"

She blushed even more "Well, my panties and things were in there."

"So?"

The nin shook her head and looked up at him with a nervous grin "C-could we not talk about this here? If I blush anymore, I'm gonna collapse."

He thought about it for a second then nodded his head. She gratefully nodded in return and turned back to the nurse "Where can I change?"

"Well, there's an empty room right there. Ano...you have to have someone go in with you." Sakura's face went pale as the woman looked up at the rust-haired nin. She chuckled softly "Ma, ma! Y-you can go in with me instead of him right?" Much to Sakura's horror the woman shook her head "Gomen, but hospital rules dictate that it would be inappropriate for staff to accompany that person unless they were acquanted, disabled or under arrest." Before Sakura could stammer out a rebutle, she found herself being dragged into the empty room. Gaara closed the door softly and looked towards her. If she wasn't already dizzy, this would have doubled it.

"Umm..."

"I won't look if you don't want me to" He turned around swiftly "Just tell me if you need help."

She smiled "Arigatou Gaara-sa..." she paused "Gaara."

"Hn."

She slowly began to reach behind her back for the ties to the hospital gown until she gasped in pain and fell to the floor. The doctor had done a bang up job of operating and healing her with chakra but it was utterly apparent that long-reaching was out of the question for now. She hadn't even noticed that Gaara had laid her on to the hospital bed. She looked up at him and couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated as he loomed over her. She banged her head back out of frustration and grunted. It was totally humiliating! Not only could she barely walk, she couldn't even reach behind her freaking back.

"Sakura" he said, while unconciously interrupting her thoughts. Her gaze followed him as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Let me help you."

She looked away.

"You want to see Naruto don't you?"

She looked down at him for a moment but ended up nodding. He moved to sit at her side and began to wrap his arms around her back to pull her forward. She pressed her hands against his chest as she leaned against him. She shivered slightly as he asked her if she was ok. The leaf nin nodded softly and tried her best to hide the cherry color crawling to her cheeks. Sakura's breath came in shaking gasps as she felt his hands cup her back. Air caught in her throat as she felt him pull the two strings which released the gown from her form. The short sleeves loosely slumped down her shoulders. Sakura could feel Gaara pause and look away. Was it out of modesty? She didn't know but she hadn't expected to be naked in front of this man at least until their wedding night. The kunoichi shifted slightly, which seemed to bring Gaara back to Earth.

"Umm, you n-need to slip it off over my legs..."

He paused.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

He slowly began to pull away the plastic-like gown. As soon as it was discarded, Sakura attempted to hide her upper assets with her arm while the other hand was gentlely placed over her nether regions. They stayed silent and avoided each other's glance until she couldn't take it anymore.

"C-could you pass me my underwear?"

"Hn." The kunoichi became curious when he didn't pass them right away. She turned slightly and soon wished she hadn't. There sat Sabaku no Gaara holding up a piece of very provocative underwear. Sakura's face blushed furiously as she snatched the thong away. She hastely bent low and slipped them on while ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder. _Fucking Ino! I'm so going to KILL her later_. After slipping on the cloth, she turned to find Gaara already holding out her bra. She took it. As she slipped the straps over her shoulders and gentlely adjusted her breasts into the cups, the kunoichi paused. As if he noticed, the Shikaku holder soon asked "What's wrong?" He turned to see that she had shifted so that her back was facing him.

"Could you...close the clasps in the back?"

He nodded and did as requested. "Done."

She nodded and took the pair of bicycling shorts he offered her "Arigatou."

"You have nice skin..."

The sudden comment was almost enough to make Sakura lose her balance. But she collected herself and cleared her throat "Um...thanks."

"Was this a wrong time to mention it?"

"Kind of." she confessed as she slid the the pants up her legs.

"Hn."

"Is there anything else in the box?"

He handed her the remaining red tank top and short white skirt. Releaved that there wasn't anymore embarrasing apparel, Sakura finished by untucking her hair from her shirt and turning towards Gaara. She smiled sweetly at him with remains of a small blush still lighting up her face. He looked at her a bit too hard which made her shift. He shook his head softly and stood. "We should be off."

"H-hai."

He offered her a hand which she once again refused. But much to her surprise he took hers anyways once she was standing. She looked at him. "I told you I don't need assistance."

He returned her stare "I'm not trying to assist you."

"Then why?"

"Like I said before" he ran his thumb over her knuckles "You have nice skin."

She blushed once again before giggling softly. "You have nice eyes." He seemed amused by the comment "What's so special about my eyes?"

She smirked "Well for one, they're an odd color; seafoam green."

"So? Yours sparkle like emeralds."

Sakura blushed prefusely at the compliment. She never expected him to be so sweet, so caring, so...

"You're a bit annoying though."

Silence.

"C-come again?"

He looked at her "You refused my help and made this last longer than it had to. Your pride got in the way of practicality."

She could feel the vein pop in her head "I was trying to show that I'm able to be strong and stand on my own two feet."

He nodded "I understand that. However, there's a big difference between strength and acting so egotistical that you think you don't need anyones help."

She yanked her hand out of his as she fumed.

"How dare you?! I'm certainly not proud or egotistical. And you most definitely don't know me too well or at least not well enough to make comments such as that. I hope for both our sakes that changes in the future!" She slammed the door open and turned towards him "Where the hell is Naruto?"

He blinked at her "The Kazekage's Tower."

She huffed and stormed out of the hospital with the sand demon following close behind her.


	15. Chapter 14: Neccesary

Arranged

Chapter 14: Neccesary

_Stubborn woman._

The rust-haired Kazekage couldn't help but become increasingly annoyed while the proud leaf nin now struggled six feet behind him to keep up. She had continously refused his help in the hospital. So now, as he figured it, if he were to offer her any assistance on their way to his office the response would be the same. It was honorable to be strong, but looked down upon to foolishly deny help. Or at least that's how he looked at it. And apparently she had those concepts mixed up. He pulled away from his pondering and stopped. It was the fifth time he had to do it or he might leave her behind in the dust. Not a few seconds later, the gentle huffs and puffs became apparent as the kunoichi came closer until she stood besides the towering man. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice the moisture of her skin glistening in the moon light. Her whole body wobbled ungracefully and for one reason or another, it looked to Gaara like that kind of condition didn't suit someone who looked like her. This posture would have been fitting of a muscled shinobi with horrific scars coming out of an immense battle. But to him, she would look much more sufficient sitting in a luxurious room in a beautiful kimono. Her hair would tickle her shoulders as the silk material would slip off to reveal...

"Gaara?"

He internaly stopped his thoughts in their tracks. The shinobi soon brought himself to look at the kunoichi. Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry. But it was obvious by the way she was still shaking that the woman was also in pain. Curiously enough, it tied his stomach in knots to see her in such agony. From the time he saw her passed out in the hospital bed that morning, something overwhelming had made him want to comfort her. He himself didn't know what in this world or the next would make him act so out of the norm.

"Gaara, you've been standing here for a while. Is something wrong?"

He looked at her. Their orbs met and Sakura suddenly gulped. Something in his glance shook her.

He sighed "Let me help you." Again, he was offering her help and he didn't know why the hell he was doing it.

She just looked at him "Aren't you getting tired of asking that?"

He full out glared at her and looked down on her pettite form in an intimidating tactic. Although taken back a bit, she forced herself to return the glare with one of her own.

"What's with that nasty look you're giving me?"

"Are you scared of me Sakura?"

She thought for a second and shrugged "Not really."

His eyes narrowed "You should be."

Sakura gasped at the feel of sand wrapping its way up her calves. She looked wide eyed at Gaara and became angered when she saw a bit of joy in his eyes. The Kazekage leaned forward so that he came level with her ear.

He whispered and let his breath cling moistly to her neck "If you annoyed me enough, I could rip you apart. I could make you scream into the night relentlessly. Or I could just alert all of the questionable characters in this village of a weak woman wondering the streets. That might be interesting."

She was a bit scared at first but shocked the Kazekage when he heard her snorted cockily.

"So am I to assume these bluffs are meant to force me to accept your help?"

Gaara was half impressed and half pissed. No one had ever been brassy enough to call his threats and bluffs. On the other hand, this whole situation was getting tiresome.

He furrowed his brows and nodded.

She began to retort when a shooting pain shot up her leg. Out of spite, Sakura refused to let herself fall. The cherry blossom looked up and expected to see either one of two things. An amused dick-head or an impassive Kazekage. She was surprised to see neither. Sakura couldn't quite descipher it but the look was somewhere between pissed and worried.

"This is my last offer. Either take my help or I'm leaving you here alone."

The fumming shinobi cooly began to walk away until he felt something clamp around his waist. Sakura had a death grip around Gaara's slender yet fit body. She burried her face into his back and bit her lip. She didn't want to cry. She refused to! But damn it, she didn't want to be left alone. Not again. He struggled to turn around to face the kunoichi while being the victim of her iron grip. He looked at her as she rested her head into the middle of his chest. It was the first time since their meeting that she had shown him an ounce of physical affection and now he didn't know whether to return the offering or let it be.

"Don't leave me."

He stared at her hard as he felt a warm wet spot develope where her head lay on his chest.

"I don't want to be alone. Not again."

_Again?_

He soon answered his own question. Gaara vaguely remembered the lesser events during the chuunin exams. But the one thing he couldn't forget was the nauseating display that a certain pink-haired kunoichi put on for that stuck-up Uchiha bastard. Sasuke. Last he heard, he was still an S-Class missing nin. Was that who she was talking about? The one who had left her alone? Somehow it disgusted him to think that he would be compatable with that bastard. Gaara knew one thing he could do that would seperate them. He wouldn't be cold. The rust-haired nin wrapped his arms around her as she hiccupped from her tears. She went wide-eyed when she felt sand surround them. A second later, they were in the dank dungeons below the Kazekage's office. After taking a look around she glared up at the man. He sighed and knew what was about to come.

"You were in pain and finally accepted my help. It was only practical for me to teleport us."

To his surprise she nodded.

"Hai. You're right. But what concerns me is why we're in a dungeon."

His face became stiff. "This is where Naruto is."

She narrowed her eyes "Why?"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back into her orbs "We had to."

Her eyes widdened a bit "Gaara...now you're scaring me."

He left her embrace and began to walk down the dreary corridor. "I'm a bit scared too."

She stood there for a few moments and then painfully jogged a bit to catch up with him.

Within ten minutes, they arrived infront of a large steel door. Sakura stiffened when she saw seals written in blood drawn on the monstrous entrance. She swallowed hard and kept herself in check.

"W-what is this place?" She asked without looking at the man beside her.

"This is the holding cell they used to put me in when the Ichibi got out of control."

She looked at Gaara's profile in terror "Shikaku?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. She had subconciously realized what Gaara was saying but Sakura refused to accept it. He glanced at her. She knew. They both knew. But she was trying to fight the truth.

"N-no. Get him out of there. He just needs to rest. He should of been out by now. That _thing_ should have gone back inside. Why isn't he out here Gaara?"

Gaara sighed and looked at her. He let the regret show on his face "Sometimes..._it _doesn't go back in."

Her hands balled into fists.

"Sakura, the demons are unpredictable. Sometimes they need to be fought and other times they go back in with a good night's rest. But in the case that neither works...there are no alternatives. Naruto is to be..."

"DON'T!!" Sakura stopped him dead in his tracks. "I know the reprocautions for when a demon doesn't submit to rituals. I know what has to be done." She hugged herself tightly. "What your saying, it's not possible. It can't be."

He looked at her impassively "Then you know what has to be done."

"We don't have to...!"

He cut her sternly "Sakura."

Dead silence.

Reluctantly she nodded. "The one alternative. The one thing that will seal the demon inside that body."

They looked at each other. They didn't have to say it out loud.

_Death._

The silence took over them while they found seclusion in one another's gaze.

"The only question left" Gaara started "is who's going to do it."

Sakura looked at the floor.

"Hyuuga-san has volunteered herself."

Sakura looked up at him with plain terror showing on her face. "They know?!"

Gaara nodded "I wasn't about to keep it from them. Your village has been contacted as well."

"What does Godaime-sama say?"

"She said to do what's neccessary."

Silence.

"Sakura?"

"Y-you said Hinata volunteered?"

"Hai."

The kunoichi smirked sadly "She can't do it."

"Why?"

"She won't be able to live with the grief."

Gaara nodded "I thought as much."

"Hai. She'll blame herself for as long as she lives."

"So who?"

Sakura turned to him. He was overwhelmed with the flame that could be seen in her eyes. He had expected her to be on the floor wailing. He was wrong. He had underestimated her. Where weakness should have been, there was strength. Her aura was filled with confidence, horror, regret and pride all at the same time. He knew her answer.

"You."

Sakura nodded "Me."

Haruno Sakura was now destined to be Uzimaki Naruto's executor.


	16. Ciao

To everyone who has been reading my story(ies),

As you have noticed, I haven't updated for a LONG time. This is mostly due to school work and certain events that have been stirring up my life. However, the time has come to start doing productive things once again. So I am starting a new story! This time it will be based on my own, original ideas (aka not a fan-fiction of Naruto or Harry Potter). Granted, it is still based on the foundation of anime considering that the doodle that inspired this is in fact anime. But I swear to God, this will be my first finished piece!

But this definitely does NOT mean that I am discontinuing my other fan-fiction. Simply a long term break. So if you're still interested keep me on your alerts, if not, been nice knowing you guys.

Oh, and one other thing...

HOLY EFFING SHIT!!! 10,500+ HITS ON ARRANGED?!?!?!?!?! UNREAL...

Ciao for now,

jg9022 aka Jocelyne Gural

P.S. When my story's done, I'll make another post on each of my other stories with the link just incase you're interested.


	17. Chapter 15: Goodbye, My Friend

Arranged

Chapter 15: Goodbye, My Friend

It was raining that day. An unexpected climate change in Sunagakure, but befitting none the less. Everyone's head hung low. Tears mixed with falling droplets from the sky. The one's who knew him best were almost positive that the rain was Kami-sama crying.

_**"Come in now, Sakura." Gaara said behind the cracked iron door, invisible in the shadows.**_

_**Against all the signals her body gave her, she advanced, pushing open the heavy entrance.**_

None felt so numb at this point as she and he.

_**He was awake and the screams coming out of his mouth were more than she could bare, but...**_

_**"Sakura" the Kazekage said "It has to be done now."**_

_**She nodded and watched as the ragging beast was held down by manipulated sand.**_

**They were the ones who accepted condolences by his body.**

_**"N-Naruto..." She was horrified as the Kyuubi broke the hold of the sand on one of his wrists and pulled Sakura's chin forward.**_

_**"Sakura-chan...it's been you! It's always been you. I love you. And if you love me...you'll set me free!"**_

_**Whether it had been in the heat of the moment or an epiphany brought on by dreadful circumstances, Sakura crashed her hot lips on to Naruto's.**_

_**And in the midst of their tongues battling for supremicy, she did it.**_

_**The seal over his heart had been completed and her fist was still buried deep in the spot where his heart used to be.**_

She never once glanced at her fiance, afraid to see if the scenario before had hurt him.

_**She pulled away with tears streaming down her cheeks. And although his heart had been mashed he died with a smile, looking straight at her, saying his last words.**_

_**"Ar...i...ga...to...m...my...Sakura."**_

_**She held her head and shook fiercly trying to contain it, that pounding pain coursing through every part of her being.**_

_**"Naruto..."**_

The black coffin was closed.

_**"N-Naruto!"**_

He was dead.

_**"NAAAAAAARUTOOOOOO!!!"**_


	18. Chapter 16: Missing You

Arranged

Chapter 16: Missing you

Although he had to fight for it, Gaara finally convinced the elders of the council to allow him to postpone the wedding. He knew that a girl like her would want a nice ceremony, but in the state she was in now...well, who could blame her for not even wanting to look at another living being? He opened the door of his house to find her staring into the fireplace. The same curled up position she was in after the funeral yesterday. He sighed and went straight into the kitchen. A few moments later he sat down next to her with a bowl of instant miso soup for each of them. She lazily looked down at it and then back into his face. He stared at her blankly and nodded towards the bowl on the ground in front of her. Her only reply was looking back into the crackling fire.

"Sakura" he said tiredly, "Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this. You should eat otherwise you'll become sick."

"What would you know about what Naruto-kun would want?" she retorted coldly, not turning her gaze to look at him.

"You forget that I'm one that can know better than any person what he would want. Even more than you", he replied angrily.

Sakura turned her blazing eyes towards him, ready to deploy another verbal attack, when she stopped short. She had seen something that she thought you'd have to sell your soul to the devil to see. A lone tear dripped down Gaara's face out of the corner of his glaring eyes. Her glance softened and she suddenly felt a bit stronger, uncurling her limbs and reaching her hands out to cup his face. He put one hand on top of hers, never losing eye contact. Sakura moved in closer as he placed small kisses on her palms.

"Coincidentally, Sakura-chan, I miss him to."

"Gaara...", she whispered heatedly.

"Sakura, I want to learn how he loved. How he was able to be so loved."

Small tears leaked out of her emerald orbs "Gaara-kun..."

"But more than that Sakura, I want to forget."

There was no objection as Gaara harshly yanked her small form into his lap. She whimpered softly with tears still spilling out her eyes as he passionatley attacked her neck.

"Help me forget Sakura" he said in a brash husky tone as he unconciously made the sand tear off her loose sweat pants. He could only find the patience to slid off his pants as he continuously attacked the pulse on her neck with his tongue.

"Be the person to help me come back to life" he hissed as he roughly grabbed her ass, causing Sakura to throw her head back and moan softly.

"Gaara, please!" She was definitely a virgin, but if a pervert had pointed out how wet she was getting someone might think twice.

"We need to be freed of this pain. He was our brother, our friend. I'll give you pleasure so that you'll forget."

"Please Gaara!" Sakura screamed with rivers of tears now pouring down her face. "I need you. Make me forget! I want to forget! I'll make you forget!"

And with that, Gaara slammed his rock hard cock against her panties, hitting her clit. She literally hollered in pleasure as the out of control man squeezing her hips caused a ruthless amount of friction against her virgin flower. Sakura was about to reach her appex when Gaara threw her onto her back, laying her with a soft thud on the cold sand-stone floor. Before she could protest, the sand demon grabbed her pale ankles, holding them on either side of her head and quickly resumed his ministrations by hastily rubbing his monstrous member up and down her soaked slit.

She moaned uncontrollably as her future husband continued to show her the most amazing high she had ever felt. She never thought that this would ever happen, and certainly not so soon after Narutos death. But something inside her wanted this so bad. Not sex, but to be intimate with another man. One that wouldn't betray her. One that wouldn't die. She soon felt that he was most definitely made for her, and she for him.

_Afterall, _they both thought, _my lover's hurting too._

"Sakura...I want to fuck you so bad" He began to go even faster and harder, almost feeling sorry for his fiance as she was writhing between her appex and pure ectasy.

"Gaara, I'm cumming! Oh Kami-sama I can't last!"

Gaara growled and roughly slammed himself onto her clit, making Sakura scream in her first blown orgasm. A few more thrusts against her pussy and Sakura was panting while vaguely noticing the strings of sticky fluid splayed all over her shirt.

She didn't really remember when they had gotten to the bedroom.

He didn't really remember cuddling against her back, spooning her as they fell asleep.

Embarassingly enough though, they both remember the next morning that before they had went to bed, they said to one another "Aishteru."


End file.
